


be your love (be your sacrifice)

by dropofrum (95echelon)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Daenerys, Post-Season/Series 08, White Harbor, Word count: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95echelon/pseuds/dropofrum
Summary: Dany's heartbreak doesn't come all at once.





	be your love (be your sacrifice)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for jonsadrabbles, but a) WHICH PROMPT DOES IT FIT? none of them. b) i feel like it should've been adequately established by this point that i am, in fact, Bad At Prompts.

Dany's heartbreak doesn't come all at once.

They move slowly here in the North - by extension, it seems, her heartbreak comes in slow, aching degrees.

* * *

 

"Sansa."

It is the first thing he says, her Jon Snow, her warrior-love come again, when they disembark at White Harbour, and the depth of feeling in his voice near takes her breath away.

She is lovely, Dany notes dispassionately, as the girl comes forward, through the silent, kneeling crowd, an albino direwolf the size of a sandsteed nipping at her heels.

Not lovely as herself, not even close, but Sansa Stark is pretty enough.

Unless you looked at Jon Snow's face, and then it seemed the Maiden herself had descended from the heavens, in a crown of fiery red, and a cloak of steel grey.

Stark colors. Targaryen colors. They all run and bleed together on this woman, and Dany refuses to let her hands curl into anguished fists.

 _Mine,_ cry all the voices in her head, as Mirri Maaz Duur's ululating cry resounds in her skull. _He is mine. You shall not take him away._

* * *

 

They thought they could keep secrets, these silent, honorable wolves.

They thought the veils were drawn, that the world missed how close Jon and Sansa would stand but never touch, how he would flinch everytime their hands brushed, how he would never meet her eye, cowed beneath her cold, summer-blue stare.

But Daenerys would.  
The Queen would _see_.

* * *

 

In time, it will fester, this pain, and turn her heart against him, and all that he loves.

For Dany has had to give and give and _give_ , for fractions of his heart in exchange - give him her dragonglass, give him her armies, give him her body and her heart and her _child_ -

And he takes unthinkingly, _takes_ from her like a vulture at the carrion of her corpse, and Sansa Stark gives him _**nothing**_ -

Nothing, and yet, in the moons to come by, the whole world - and Daenerys Stormborn - watched how helplessly he gave her his heart.

* * *

 

Sansa meets his gaze first.

"Lord Snow," the Lady Stark murmurs, all formality.  
Dany hears him inhale, sharp, shocked, and wonders if they were not always like this.

If they were ever.... _more_.  
The way she and Viserys might have been, or she and Rhaegar's little Aegon, had the bloody Usurper not come and _ruined_ it all.

Sansa turns to her then, her eyes bright, her smile sweet, as she sinks into a curtesy so deep it would have been mocking to anyone but a queen.

"My queen," Sansa Stark sighs, the way a woman might whisper a lover's name. She rises to her full height, towering over Dany, and, gesturing expansively at the gathered, kneeling crowd, she says, "The North is yours."

* * *

* * *

 

_Ned Stark had said those words once, to Robert Baratheon, though Daenerys Targaryen does not know it._

_And Robert had died not six moons later._

_(Now, Sansa says the words again, and wonders if Jon hears her hidden prayer.)_

**Author's Note:**

> work title from 'infinity' by jaymes young.


End file.
